grelhaast_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Pealian Theocracy
Pealian Theocracy The Country Pealia is located in central Grelhaast and serves as a land bridge between former two large continental masses that are joined. Pealia has a warm subtropical – tropical climate with large savanna lands and enormous tropical rainforests. Pealia is home to many tropical animals and plants that are unknown outside its borders and primitive jungle societies are concealed and left undisturbed. The People The Tabaxi people call Pealia home, where they have constructed large cities with the help from city building folk from all over Grelhaast. The Tabaxi race most common in Pealia is the Smeela. Smeela are large anthropomorphic Sabretooths with heavier builds than other tabaxi. Fierce warriors and caring parents, Smeela are held in high esteem for their reputation of never lying in negotiations. Smeela are ferocious and devout followers of Fila, The Tabaxi Goddess of Jungle. Fila is a neutral goddess who’s charges are sworn to protect the jungles as jewels of nature. Her followers believe that reincarnation comes from giving back to the jungle all that you take. The Smeela take this very literally and upon death, the body of a smeela must be wrapped in Yoka Vines, which quickly decompose flesh and return the nutrients to the jungle. Fila insists that the only way to preserve the jungles of Pealia is by excessive force should outsiders threaten it. Merely swearing at how hard it is to move through the jungle is cause for great insult to the Smeela. Fila’s teachings do not extend beyond the Smeelas jungle home, so imported wood is used with impunity for ship building and lodging; however more often stone is brought in to withstand the intense humid summers. Male Smeela often have large manes which will be braided or dreadlocked according to family tradition. Lizard folk and lesser tabaxi call Pealia home, but are extremely timid and will not willfully interact with outsiders unlike the social Smeela. The Power Structure Smeela Society is ruled by priestess’s of Fila who interpret her will for her followers. Fila Priestesses are formidable warriors and negotiators which will often lead them to be become diplomats in neighboring nations in their efforts to protect their jungle home from outside threats. Diplomacy The Pealia Theocracy is very welcoming of alliances and trade, and make terrific trade partners in exchange for goods such as fishing, mercenaries jungle fruits but by far the biggest export of Pealia is Horses that are raised on the northern savannahs. Tabaxi ranchers raise the finest horses in all of Grelhaast and are sort after across the continent. The ideal conditions for raising horses and the tabaxi affinity for nature has seen Pealia flourish and its political clout increase as the demand for superior steeds exceeds supply. However should you threaten the southern jungles of Pealia, it will constitute an act of war and will be severely resisted by the Smeela. Although their military force is small in numbers, smeela are exceptional warriors with bow and spear and Of course their sharp claws and teeth. Their access to the swiftest and courageous horses has seen that no faction has marched through Pealia on its way to war.